The Problem with Herky's Hanger
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Herky has trouble sleeping because of a problem with noise coming through the walls.
1. Regular Version

**Another original Jay-Jay story, this time it's "The Problem with Herky's Hanger" with added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

It had been a while since Herky had received a brand-new hanger as a gift from the airplanes for everything he had done for them.

But recently, there has been a problem. You see, the walls echo, so he can hear everything that is going on inside the other hangar.

This has been a problem for Herky, because he hasn't gotten any sleep in the last several days.

The next morning, he told Brenda Blue what was going on.

"It's probally an echo." she said.

"What's an echo?" asked Herky.

"It's the sound that bounces off the walls. When a sound is made inside a really hollow place, it's makes an echo?"

"So that's why I haven't been able to sleep!" exclaimed Herky. "It's the echo thing."

"Don't worry." said Brenda Blue. "We'll soon fix your hangar. But for tonight, you can wear comfy headphones."

Herky seemed pleased with this plan.

That night before bed, Brenda Blue came with a pair of headphones.

"These headphones should block out the noise." said Brenda Blue. "You get a good night sleep now Herky."

"Night Brenda"

"Night Herky."

Herky fell asleep, until he heard a weird noise through the headphones.

The noise turned out to be Snuffy snoring. He was snoring loud. In fact, he was snoring so loud, that the noise vibrated into Herky's hanger, causing him to get no sleep once again.

The next morning, a very tired Herky went to see his friends. He told them all about his problem.

"When I was sleeping last night, I heard something through my headphones. It was snoring from Snuffy!"

"Why was my snoring bothering you?" asked Snuffy.

"I don't know." replied Herky. "But I couldn't sleep!  
"We just built your hanger two weeks ago." said Jay-Jay. "There should be no sound coming through it."

"I don't know why this is happening to you Herky." said Tracy. "We want you to be happy."

"It was bouncing off the walls." explained Herky, "like some kind of earthquake.

"But an earthquake doesn't bounce off the walls." said Jay-Jay.

Just then, Brenda Blue came over.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Brenda, we have a problem." said Tracy. "You see, Herky was sleeping last night, then Snuffy was asleep inside his new hanger we built for him. Snuffy's snoring was bouncing off the walls and into his hanger. "

"I think I have a solution." said Brenda Blue. "We'll make the walls in both hangers firmer.

"But how will we do that?" asked Jay-Jay.

Later that day, workmen arrived to make the walls firmer.

And it worked! Herky got so much sleep that night, he felt a different plane the next morning!


	2. Script

**Here is the script for "The Problem with Herky's Hanger" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** It had been a while since Herky had received a brand-new hanger as a gift from the airplanes for everything he had done for them.

But recently, there has been a problem. You see, the walls echo, so he can hear everything that is going on inside the other hangar.

This has been a problem for Herky, because he hasn't gotten any sleep in the last several days.

The next morning, he told Brenda Blue what was going on.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** It's probally an echo.

 **HERKY:** What's an echo?

 **BRENDA BLUE:** It's the sound that bounces off the walls. When a sound is made inside a really hollow place, it's makes an echo.

 **HERKY:** So that's why I haven't been able to sleep! It's the echo thing.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** Don't worry. We'll soon fix your hangar. But for tonight, you can wear comfy headphones.

 **NARRATOR:** Herky seemed pleased with this plan.

That night before bed, Brenda Blue came with a pair of headphones.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** These headphones should block out the noise. You get a good night sleep now Herky.

 **HERKY:** Night Brenda

 **BRENDA BLUE:** Night Herky.

 **NARRATOR:** Herky fell asleep, until he heard a weird noise through the headphones.

The noise turned out to be Snuffy snoring. He was snoring loud. In fact, he was snoring so loud, that the noise vibrated into Herky's hanger, causing him to get no sleep once again.

The next morning, a very tired Herky went to see his friends. He told them all about his problem.

 **HERKY:** When I was sleeping last night, I heard something through my headphones. It was snoring from Snuffy!

 **SNUFFY:** Why was my snoring bothering you?

 **HERKY:** I don't know. But I couldn't sleep!  
 **JAY-JAY:** We just built your hanger two weeks ago. There should be no sound coming through it.

 **TRACY:** I don't know why this is happening to you want you to be happy.

 **HERKY:** It was bouncing off the wall, like some kind of earthquake.

 **JAY-JAY:** But an earthquake doesn't bounce off the walls.

 **NARRATOR:** Just then, Brenda Blue came over.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** What's going on?

 **TRACY:** Brenda, we have a problem You see, Herky was sleeping last night, then Snuffy was asleep inside his new hanger we built for him. Snuffy's snoring was bouncing off the walls and into his hanger. **BRENDA BLUE:** I think I have a solution. We'll make the walls in both hangers firmer.

 **JAY-JAY:** But how will we do that?

 **NARRATOR:** Later that day, workmen arrived to make the walls firmer.

And it worked! Herky got so much sleep that night, he felt a different plane the next morning!


	3. Christian Script

**Here is the Christian script for "The Problem with Herky's Hanger" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** It had been a while since Herky had received a brand-new hanger as a gift from the airplanes for everything he had done for them.

But recently, there has been a problem. You see, the walls echo, so he can hear everything that is going on inside the other hangar.

This has been a problem for Herky, because he hasn't gotten any sleep in the last several days.

The next morning, he told Brenda Blue what was going on.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** It's probally an echo.

 **HERKY:** What's an echo?

 **BRENDA BLUE:** God gave us echoes. A echo happens when we are in really hollow places and the sounds bounce off of them.

 **HERKY:** So that's why I haven't been able to sleep! It's the echo thing.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** Don't worry. We'll soon fix your hangar. But for tonight, you can wear comfy headphones.

 **NARRATOR:** Herky seemed pleased with this plan.

That night before bed, Brenda Blue came with a pair of headphones.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** These headphones should block out the noise. You get a good night sleep now Herky.

 **HERKY:** Night Brenda

 **BRENDA BLUE:** Night Herky.

 **NARRATOR:** Herky fell asleep, until he heard a weird noise through the headphones.

The noise turned out to be Snuffy snoring. He was snoring loud. In fact, he was snoring so loud, that the noise vibrated into Herky's hanger, causing him to get no sleep once again.

The next morning, a very tired Herky went to see his friends. He told them all about his problem.

 **HERKY:** When I was sleeping last night, I heard something through my headphones. It was snoring from Snuffy!

 **SNUFFY:** Why was my snoring bothering you?

 **HERKY:** I don't know. But I couldn't sleep!  
 **JAY-JAY:** We just built your hanger two weeks ago. There should be no sound coming through it.

 **TRACY:** I don't know why this is happening to you want you to be happy.

 **HERKY:** It was bouncing off the walls, like some kind of God's earthquakes.

 **JAY-JAY:** But I don't think God's earthquakes can bounce of walls.

 **NARRATOR:** Just then, Brenda Blue came over.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** What's going on?

 **TRACY:** Brenda, we have a problem You see, Herky was sleeping last night, then Snuffy was asleep inside his new hanger we built for him. Snuffy's snoring was bouncing off the walls and into his hanger. **BRENDA BLUE:** I think I have a solution. We'll make the walls in both hangers firmer.

 **JAY-JAY:** But how are we suppose to make the walls firmer so that God's echo doesn't happen again?

 **NARRATOR:** Later that day, workmen arrived to make the walls firmer.

And it worked! Herky got so much sleep that night, he felt a different plane the next morning!


End file.
